


Quilling

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Only Reason I Wanna See The Stars Tonight [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: American Sign Language, Emeraldgender Rouge the Bat, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Rouge the Bat, Other, Quilling, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Amy is quilling and the pain’s killing her, but thankfully she has Rouge to help her.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Rouge the Bat
Series: Only Reason I Wanna See The Stars Tonight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144559
Kudos: 4





	Quilling

It hurts. Everything _hurts_.

Her quills have been falling out all day today; she hasn't been quilling this much for a few years now. Each quill falling and coming out felt like knives coming out of her back and her head. It was getting so bad she went to her room and curled up in her bed, where she lies now. Every time one falls out, she presses her lips as her face scrunches up, whimpering and whining the whole time. All she wants is for it to stop soon. It's one of those things where she doesn't know which is worse, menstruating or quilling.

Amy reaches for her phone, but immediately retracts it as another one falls off. As it does, she grabs the blanket tightly to the point her hands shake. Her breath heavies during that short, yet painful time. Her ears perk up, hearing her front door open and close.

"Amy?"

She hears Rouge's voice rooms away. Right, she was supposed to hang out with gems today, but of course she had to start quilling _now_. Amy opens her mouth, but nothing comes out aside from whimpering and wincing. The girl pulls her legs right up against her chest, becoming a full blown ball as she hides her face in her legs. She hears gems coming towards her direction with every click-clack from gems boots against the floor. If she was able to, she'd greet gem and apologize, yet here she is, stopped by the pain and agony going through her body. Before she knows it, Rouge knocks on the door a couple times in a rhythm.

"Come- Come in," her voice cracks and quivers.

Rouge opens the door and makes gems way to the bed, avoiding all of the rosy pink quills lying on the floor. Gem gets in front of Amy, who tries to make eye contact with the aqua-eyed woman but is then forced to curl up even more. Rouge puts gems hand on Amy's face. She puffs up, her quills facing more outwards unlike the moment before. Rouge soothes her, gems hand caressing and rubbing her cheek.

"It's okay, Amy, it's just me." Gem reassures.

"I… I know." Amy whispers.

Her body soon relaxes enough where her quills faces in their natural direction again instead of sticking out.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Amy takes a minute to think on what she wants and needs. After a moment, she points at herself with her index finger then having it forward, having it in a relaxed claw-like position with all of her fingers aside from her thumb go slightly inwards three times before finally pulling her other arm out. She lays it flat in front of her chest as her flat open right hand goes on her left; she lifts her right hand up and swiftly swipes it from the way it's positioned to facing the fingertips in her downwards direction as it goes to her right. The girl does it all as she's shaking despite her attempts to remain steady enough for the signs.

As she's about to retract her arms into her ball, Rouge grabs one of her hands.

"Sweet tooth, huh?" Gem asks. "I'll go get some of that and some milk. Don't worry, I'll stay here once I get those for you, hun."

Amy tries to give gems a smile, letting gems know that she already knows, but all that comes out is a pained smile on her face. She ends up tightening her grip on Rouge's hand, trying her best not to squeeze gems right hand too hard. Gem gives her a kiss on the forehead and gently brushes gems other hand onto her quills. Her body puffs up, causing Rouge to quickly pull gems hand back as gem watches another one of her quills fall onto the mattress. Amy winces once more, just wishing this was over already.

Rouge removes gems hand as Amy sees a frown forming on gems face. It hurts her to know being in this state is causing gems to feel the way gem does at that moment. Gem gets up and goes around the bed, picking up every little bit of her quills as much as gem possibly can as gem gets the stuff she needs. Once gem leaves the room, it begins to become filled up with silence in comparison to the other rooms Amy can hear. Even when she can hear gems walking and doing stuff, it feels like time's being dragged out to an eternity.

She decides to close her eyes until Rouge comes back. Amy knows she won't fall asleep while gem's here at least, as much as sleeping sounds nice. The pain's killing her too much to actually drift away to dreamland. Her eyes only shoot wide open when Rouge comes back after what feels like a lifetime. Gem hands her one of the cupcakes gem got as gem places a cup of milk on the nightstand beside her bed. She immediately takes, unwrapping one side of the cupcake before biting into it. Amy chomps into it like there's no tomorrow and like she hasn't eaten in forever.

Rouge chuckles, having a smile on gems face. Seeing gems smile causes Amy to slightly smile, swallowing what she had in her mouth.

"Thanks Rouge," she says.

"It's nothing. How does a movie sound, since we're going to be here all day?"

Amy nods without hesitation or a second thought.


End file.
